Takuya Endo
transformed into the second Another Den-O, an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. Character History Takuya is first seen in a grave, confronting his sister's boyfriend, Yukihiro, to tell him that it's his fault that his sister is dead, and eventually told Yukihiro to never come back. After this, Ora came and told Takuya that she can make his grudges against Yukihiro go away. Ora then transforms Takuya into Another Den-O, and she tells him to steal the Train of Time, AKA the Den-Liner. Takuya successfully steal the Den-Liner and went back to time in 2017 when his sister, Sayuri is taken out of the hospital with Yukihiro. Sayuri tells Takuya to not blame Yukihiro and Takuya told his sister that he is happy for her thanked Yukihiro. Powers and Abilities Another Den-O *'Rider Height': 190 cmTV Asahi. (2019). Another Den-O. *'Rider Weight': 87 kg *'Creator:' Ora *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' Back of lower Left cloak. *'Name and Position': "DEN-O", Back of lower Right cloak. ::Powers and Abilities *'Acceleration' - Another Den-O can run at a blinding speed as means of retreating. ::Weapons *'Swords' - Four sets of handheld weapons which stored on his hip armors when not in use. Their number is analogous to the Combination Armament DenGasher, while the appearance itself is based on the latter weapon's Sword Form. *'Extreme Slash'-He can telekinetically control two of the swords using two remaining ones, mirroring Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form finisher. Weaknesses * Kamen Rider Den-O: Unlike other Kamen Riders whose powers would soon disappear after the creation of their Another Rider, Den-O's existence remains intact since Ryotaro Nogami is a Singularity Point. Therefore, Another Den-O is at risk of being defeated at the hands of his heroic counterpart. * Den-O Ridewatch: Since the Ridewatch preserves the power of Den-O himself, either Zi-O or Geiz could use it to access Den-OArmor and defeat Another Den-O. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takuya Endo is portrayed by , who previously played Paimon in Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden-. Notes *Another Den-O's belt is not based on the original Den-O Belt, and is instead inspired by an ancient Mayan design. **However, its horns are similar to the Climax Cellphone K-Taros when attached to the Den-O Belt and its color is similar to the Wing Buckle. *As with most Another Riders, Takuya as Another Den-O is the opposite to Ryotaro Nogami. Although Ryotaro has fond memories of his sister's fiancé, Yuto Sakurai, and willing to protect the timeline to ensure a bright future, while Takuya is a young man who blames Yukihiro, his sister's boyfriend over her death and is selfishly willing to change the past for his own goals. *His last name, Endō is an anagram of Den-O. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 39: 2007: DenLiner Crash! **Episode 40: 2017: Grand Climax! See also *Ryotaro Nogami - Original Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros - An Imagin representing Sword Form of Den-O *Ataru Hisanaga - First Another Den-O *Den-OArmor - The result of using the Den-O Ridewatch References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Demon Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Oni Monsters Category:Evil turns good